Silica supported titanium based ethylene polymerization catalysts have been successfully used for many years; however, their use does result in the presence of impurities in the final product. These impurities, in turn, cause the polyethylene to have a poor film appearance rating. Thus, while silica supported catalysts provide good particle morphology, a sacrifice is made in the quality of the resin.